The Omegle Crew
by hijstn
Summary: Kurt's on Omegle one night when he starts talking to a stranger who, after a friendly conversation, invites him to join his "omegle crew" and starts a friendship with Kurt over the internet.


**Summery:**

**Kurt is on Omegle one night, and he meets someone who invites him to join a "crew" – a group of people who all (sort of) know each other and talk because they can. They all have codenames within the crew to identify themselves to other members so they know if the person who they're talking to is in the crew, and who they are. **

**It will usually be told from Kurt's POV, and non – omegle conversation will usually be _italisized_. **

**7:58pm - Friday, March 25th.**

You: Hello.

Stranger: Hey. :) Warbler Crew Codename?

You: what? o.O

Stranger: never mind. it's a secret.

You: Now I'm curious.

Stranger: Too bad. :P

You: Ok then, stranger. How's life?

Stranger: Good. just to let you know, I'm a guy, so the a/s/l stuff isn't going to get you what you want.

You: Lovely. That's what I DONT want.

Stranger: one in a million...

You: tell me about it.

Stranger: At least theres someone out there not in the crew whos not a perv. :P

You: crew? again? now you're just teasing me.

Stranger: sorry... ;) maybe if your good ill let you in on the secret.

You: oh really? now im *really* curious. define "good"..

Stranger: goods the wrong word i guess. Interesting? but plenty of interesting people have asked. Lets just say the odds of knowing are very slim. Like the odds of Katniss winning the Hunger Games.

You: yet she did - plus she had peeta working for her.

Stranger: *such* an amazing movie.

You: It was good. liam hemsworth is way hotter than josh hutcherson.

You: oh sorry.

You: You were probably looking at jennifer lawrence the whole time. :P

Stranger: nope. ;)

Stranger: im gay. hope theres no problem there.

You: if there was a problem, id be a hypocrite.

You: so which one was hotter?

Stranger: really?

You: in your opinion.

You: really. I'm a guy too. that likes other guys. believe it or not.

Stranger: Josh. TEAM PEENISS!

You: *headdesk* who CREATED that name in the first place?

Stranger: I dont know, but i secretly love them.

You: and if they were a girl?

Stranger: then the love would be purely platonic. :P

You: ok. :P what should we talk about now.

Stranger: I dont know. tell me something random where you are.

_Kurt leaned back in his chair a bit and looked around his room. It was another boring night, and while his family was downstairs watching...something on tv, Kurt was in his room, on Omegle. It was nice talking to strangers, especially ones like this who didn't judge him. People on the internet seemed to...nice...compared to the idiots at McKinley. If they weren't, at least he could disconnect the chat and talk to someone else. Kurt smiled. He liked this guy, who was random and weird and wanted him to look around his room._

_Kurt jolted forward in his chair. He'd been lost in his thoughts again, a habit that came from being adift on the internet. _

Stranger: You still there?

You: Something random...something random... I have a wooden yoyo!

Stranger: Cool! I cant use those. :(

You: me either.

Stranger: then why do you have it? o.O

You: long story, and one even more secret then your whole "crew" thing...

Stranger: hmmm...would you like to play a game?

You: How about thermonuclear war?

You: get it?

Stranger: no.

You: its from a movie. would you like to explain this game of yours?

Stranger: ahhhh. yes. yes i would

Stranger: i assume something very random, yet specific about you. it cant be generic, it has to be something that isnt known to a lot of people, and isnt very guessable by a random guy on the internet (aka me). i suppose, and then you tell me if im right (no lying!) i keep going until i get something right, then you tell me your secret. then, you do the same for me, and when you finally get one right, ill tell you mine.

You: finally?

Stranger: my knowledge of the universe is superb while you're only a mere mortal.

You: guess you weird egotistical thing

Stranger: You like Harry Potter.

You: Yes, but so does everyone on the internet. im not going down that easily.

Stranger. thats what she said.

You: o.o really?

Stranger: couldnt help it ;) your into fashion.

You: I meant that i was expecting a "thats what HE said" joke

You: and yes.

You: and *you're*

Stranger: and *you're* a funny grammar nazi.

You: aha...

Stranger: So...secret? the yoyo? EXPLAIN! o.o

You: when i was younger, i really wanted it for some reason. id never even used a yo yo before, but i wanted, and my mom got it for me. i was 6 i think. anyways, she, for some weird reason, got me a wooden yo yo that ive never successfully used. she died when i was 8.

Stranger: oh.

Stranger: sorry to hear that.

You: Its okay...its been a few years...about 8...it just reminds me of her. :)

Stranger: you're 16? Cool! :) so am i!

You: junior?

Stranger: sophmore. :/ meh.

You: how do you like your school?

Stranger: love it. :) first year and its great. :)

Stranger: now it's your turn - GUESS!

You: ok...you're really lazy

Stranger: suprisingly, no. everyone always thinks that though.

You: You like coffee.

Stranger: yes, but, like you said, doesn't everyone?

You: touche...

_Kurt looked around his room, trying to find something that he liked that maybe, just maybe, he could ask the guy about. His eyes settled on his ipod_

You: You like to sing?

Stranger: doesn't everyone? :P

You: touche...again.

You: how specific do i have to be!

Stranger: guess bands i like. :)

_Kurt shuffled his ipod, and looked at the first song that came up._

You: Do you like Katy Perry?

Stranger: YES!

Stranger: DO YOU? :D

You: yes, but not as much as you apparently...

You: so - crew secret?

Stranger: Well, my friends and i and their friends have an omegle crew called the warbler crew.

You: omegle crew...?

Stranger: a group of people that identify each other by codenames.

Stranger: they call me the Warbler.

You: did you found this crew, Mr. Warbler of the warbler crew?

Stranger: and we invite people (that we know) to join

Stranger: yep. :) nice catch

Stranger: only 5 of us can invite people to join. the others have to get permission to invite someone to join from one of us.

Stranger: and everyone knows someone in the group personally.

You: sounds cool. :)

Stranger: yeah.

Stranger: ok - my friends telling me i have to go with him to do something

Stranger: g2g sorry. :/

You: its fine - bye!

Stranger: WAIT

Stranger: DONT GO YET

You: ?

Stranger: please join? :) *hopeful face*

You: ?

Stranger: the crew!

Stranger: a lot of members are on fridays around 8pm - its kind of "our night"

Stranger: please?

You: sure. :) why not  
>Stranger: YAY! shit - g2g - whats ur codename?<p>

You: i dont know! how do you think of one?

Stranger: ok - for now, youll be The Stranger. k?

Stranger: sorry - ill try to be on later

Stranger: my names blaine btw :)

Stranger: bye!

Stranger has disconnected.


End file.
